


Maybe we're from the same star

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post KH: BbS, Romance, having a piece of someone's heart inside you should have some side effects right?, or more like romance elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Being with Xehanort feels like coming back home, even though he doesn’t know when he left.He thinks it’s love.





	Maybe we're from the same star

**Author's Note:**

> title is from an Emery Allen quote
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

At first Braig doesn’t find surprising the pull he feels when he sees Xehanort. He thinks it must be the knowledge they have of each other, the plans and deals they made together, even if Xehanort doesn’t seem to remember any of that now.

Braig thinks the familiarity, the ease they feel is to be expected when they know the truth of each other.

He doesn’t even think about it at all, it’s just a thing that happens time and time again. He finds himself hanging around Xehanort more often than not and Xehanort in return looks for him too. Braig helps him with his share of work at the lab, they discuss hypothesis and experiments, they talk about the metaphysics of their world and sometimes they take walks together in the streets. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t, sometimes Braig tries to make him remember and sometimes he simply enjoys his company.

He enjoys his company so much that Braig ends up neglecting his relationship with the rest of the apprentices. Time that he would’ve spend with them before is now used to be around Xehanort, and even when all of them are together he gravitates towards him without noticing.

Dilan asks him about this and Braig doesn’t know what to answer, it’s just a thing that happens he says, a pull he feels, an undetermined feeling that makes him seek Xehanort. Dilan’s silence is telling but the meaning of it will be lost on Braig until much later.

Much later when he and Xehanort are sitting at the outer gardens, enjoying of their scarce free time. The sun is setting in Radiant Garden, but the twilight of this world is not like in any other, and instead of dyeing the city with the oranges and reds, the sunset basks it in clear blues and softs purples, it makes the water shine like gemstones and the flowers stand out with its more vibrant, diverse colors.

They’re sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers, careful as any habitant of the Garden knows to be so they don’t crush the flowers under them. They’re sitting side by side watching the sun hide under the mountain line.

 Xehanort asks, almost shyly, what happened to his face.

It’s not until this moment that Braig truly believes him to be amnesic and the knowledge is a certain kind of relieve he didn’t know he was seeking. This man before him is not the same man that talked to him about other worlds and blades that open doors.

And it’s not until this moment that he lets himself dwell on the state of his relationship with Xehanort.

Braig is lax on details when he answers the question, but Xehanort accepts it anyway. Braig asks him why he wanted to know and Xehanort says he simply wished so.

It felt, Xehanort says, like it was something he had to know. It was a sensation, he explains, an undetermined feeling that prompted to ask that, that always makes him look for Braig and know all there is to know about him.

Braig understands because he feels like that too, like there’s something inside of him that makes him want to be around Xehanort, though it’s not as mundane or ordinary as it sounds.

Something inside of Braig calls quietly for Xehanort, like it misses him, like he’s supposed to always be close, like he needs him close. He has never felt this kind of connection with anyone else, this resonance, this sense of kinship…

Being with Xehanort feels like coming back home, even though he doesn’t know when he left.

So he kisses Xehanort, without putting much thought on of it, he just feels like he wants him, needs him near, like he needs the other here in _his_ heart and how to bring him close if not with a kiss. Xehanort must feel the same if the way he melts into the kiss, if the way his bodies relaxes and gives himself to Braig is indication of anything.

Braig thinks it must be love, this yearning he feels, this emptiness that fills up when Xehanort is close, this _wholeness_.

He doesn’t know either, when he stopped being whole or if maybe he never was whole. He doesn’t know if this is what people mean when they talk about soul mates.

He thinks, it must be love.

It is not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh idk what i'm even doing i just really like this ship! I think this came out a little too vague, and what I'm trying to say doesn't really comes across??? So let me know what you think this is about!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
